


No Holding Back

by vespergray



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespergray/pseuds/vespergray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve doesn't want Bond to hold back. He knows what she likes. dom!Bond</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've wrote, but I couldn't resist. Something short and to the point...maybe add on more later. I love these two.

Eve was glad she didn't have to explain her actions to anyone. 

She was glad she didn't have to explain why she was kneeling on Bond's apartment floor, her hands handcuffed behind her back. 

She was glad she didn't have to explain why she was naked- except for her black stilettos. 

She was glad she didn't have to explain why he was watching her, still fully dressed, from a chair across the room. Giving orders. 

She was glad she didn't have to explain why she fucking loved this. 

It was more than sex. It dribbled into her daily life. She saw Bond every day at work. It was bound to happen. He was a dominant. She hadn't had someone in a while to dominate her. She needed it. She craved it. 

When he pulled her arm and yanked her into a bathroom stall at MI6 that first time, she knew he made her weak in the knees. He knew how to push every button. And, oh God, she wanted to satisfy him. She wanted to see him come. She wanted to see him weak in the knees. She wanted to feel him inside her. She wanted his fingers to touch her ever so slowly, so gently, so maddeningly gently. 

They didn't have sex for weeks. It was all staring, innuendos, her walking around naked in high heels while he watched. 

But when it happened....

Sparks. Heat. Longing. 

She could see his erection even with his pants on. His voice was smooth and calm. She felt her wetness slide down her thighs. She closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure. It wasn't just the spankings that got her off. Or the ropes. It was that she could feel him staring into her, past her exterior, to the person she was inside. 

But his eyes made her feel steady, in control while being definitely out of control. She opened her eyes and watched as he crossed the room to her. 

“Anything you want.” She whispered in reply. The anxious, wanting knot in her stomach tightened. Release, release, release. She needed release. Her whole body was taunt. 

Her orgasm would have to wait. He was always doing this- holding out for so long. God, he was good. He had been with enough women to know what to do. But only a few saw this side of him. The real side of him. 

Even as Eve opened her mouth and began sucking on him, as he whispered instructions and pulled on her hair, she knew she would see him again. And again. And again. 

He knew she liked it rough. He could give her that- 

Release.


End file.
